Into Reality
by jasmin flower
Summary: NOT YAOI! When Kiyoteru Hiyama and Kamui Gakupo are created as real, living characters and sent to America to live like normal people they have to discover how to live enough for the time they weren't born with.  KHXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Trying a new group to write about, as you can tell! Since they have no definite set story, I'm free to write whatever I want here! This should be interesting! Mwahaha!

Anyway, basic story here is Kiyama and Gakupo are wandering the streets in the United States, where they're a thing only a few people really know about, and they try to find a way to fit in! It'll be interesting, considering their truly unique personalities and a continued connection to the internet!

Anyway, on with the show!

**Disclaimer- I own nothing here, save bragging writes and have no monetary income due to this!**

Chapter 1

"We're not gay."

"Speak for yourself. I love everyone."

"Shut up, Gakupo-san."

"Kiyoteru-sensei, has anyone told you how cute you are when you pout?"

Kiyoteru Hiyama nearly cried as he nearly begged the woman behind the counter to stop flirting and just get the damned coffee. Kamui Gakupo just leaned against the counter and watched the people pass, the hairstyles and colors in America was really something to him, who had only really seen people through the little cameras attached to their computers. Ninety nine percent of the people he had seen were Japanese, had black or bleached blonde hair. His eyes widened as he noticed a girl walk by with naturally red hair, and a very small bikini top on. Americans were so less reserved than the girls he had seen before. He grinned, looking over his shoulder. "What's next on the list?"

"We have a basic income of six thousand dollars a month, which isn't really much for two guys in New York."

"Let's move to Columbus, then." Gakupo spurted thoughtlessly, watching the shorts of the redhead as she chatted with her friends in front of the shop.

"Ohio? Do you really think you'd be able to live there? The women there are known for being a bit more... homely than the ones in New York." He raised his eyebrow, watching for a response from the 6'4" man beside him, his long black hair flowing in the air from the closing shop door. His eyes turned to the man beside him, 5'11", his hair a lighter shade of black, seeming brown in bright lights. Gakupo hadn't been happy that his hair wasn't purple, but the president of the company that had created the bodies had explained that people didn't have naturally purple hair, and they could only be created to look natural. He'd considered bleaching and dying it to get it to an acceptable color, but the instant the companies' women had seen him he knew he was perfect the way he was.

Kiyoteru, on the other hand, was quite normal looking, he could be beautiful if he'd stopped looking so serious. Gakupo rolled his eyes as Kiyoteru finally handed the woman a twenty and she handed him the news paper before going to pour the coffees.

"I wouldn't be against it, though." Kiyoteru looked over to see Gakupo's eyes glaze at the new young man to wander in. "Uh, were you serious?"

"Yep."

"You didn't ask which part..."

"Didn't have to." Gakupo grinned, his bright blue eyes shining in the midday sun and Kiyoteru frowned, blushing and swallowing hard at the situation that had found him. If his eyes hadn't been blue he wouldn't have been him at all. He sighed and turned towards a table in the back of the shop, frowning at his situation.

"If you want to move to Columbus, this newspaper was a waste..." He frowned, looking at the paper. He'd noticed they didn't have the recycling bins for paper here, and wasn't exactly sure what to do with it now. He was slightly relieved, slightly worried when Gakupo grabbed it from his hand and sat, blowing on the coffee lightly after pouring in sugar and creamer. Kiyoteru frowned, blowing his as it was. "I feel I should ask, Why Columbus?" He murmured, trying not to draw too much attention from the other people in the coffee shop, but with Gakupo on the other end of the table, his long legs crossed before him, his skin tight jeans and black combat boots and flowing purple shirt, winking at every few women that passed him by, it was a lost cause.

"I have a feeling the more quiet the place the better the catches." His eyes shone as he looked over, seeing Kiyoteru sigh, knowing it was pointless to try and change his mind. "We're going to go to Columbus Ohio so you can pick up ugly chicks." He frowned, squinting his nose at the situation. He looked into the newspaper's section that Gakupo was currently folding and concentrated, his mind falling blank before he noticed a few things.

The internet was full of people from Columbus, and not all of them were disgusting. He saw a lot of reviews for nice Japanese restaurants, tea houses, Shinto temples and frowned as the link to the internet was lost. He looked over to see the woman at the counter pick herself up from the floor and at the shattered network adapter entwined between her thin legs. He hadn't even heard it. He frowned, knowing he'd have to be careful when he did that in the future.

Rule one, no one is to know that you're artificially created people.

Rule two, don't get arrested.

Rule three, get a baseball bat for all the girls Gakupo was drawing in.

Kiyoteru frowned as he noticed the throng of young, over hormonal girls gathered, watching him elegantly fold the paper into beautiful roses.

"So, what are you doing later?" One girl, probably younger than sixteen batted her fake lashes and Kiyoteru grinned.

"Don't you have a daughter about her age?" He asked and watched as the women all left.

"That was cruel." Gakupo's eyes shone, directed at him with a fire Kiyoteru could only giggle at. He was surprised to see a blush on Gakupo's cheeks when he looked back up.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're like that." Gakupo looked down at his coffee and Kiyoteru could only sit, trying to decide whether to cry or smile back.

"I feel violated by your thoughts." Is what he settled with.

"You were." Gakupo grinned up at him and stood, chugging the rest of the coffee.

"Are you alright?" Kiyoteru jumped up, seeing the steam come from the cup and Gakupo looked up at him, amused.

"Were you worried about me?" He grinned and Kiyoteru just cursed beneath his breath.

"It's hot coffee. You should have been burned."

"I'm a samurai. If I can deal with the onsens back home, you should know this is nothing to be worried over. But if you're not sure, you can come take a look." Gakupo grinned, watching as Kiyoteru walked past him.

"You noticed that the bus leaves in half an hour. Let's go."

"Hai, Sensei!" Gakupo jumped up and followed closely.

The buss they ended out taking seemed to take forever, but they got there without Gakupo molesting anyone, but just barely. Kiyoteru gritted his teeth as he ripped the glasses from his face, turning as they took the last step from the buss.

"Should I have you sent back for repairs? Do you have some form of horrible imbalance?"

"Your eyes turned red." Gakupo's shining blue eyes watched in amusement. "Nothing bad would have happened."

"You can't have sex with the bus driver WHILE SHE'S DRIVING!"

"She didn't agree." Gakupo crossed his arms, pouting. "Besides, it's only natural to want to try new things I may be programed from a playboy, but in all truth and honesty, you know I've never actually had sex."

Kiyoteru reached up and grasped at his hair, doing his best to keep from reaching out and strangling the other man. "Your eyes are really shiny red. You look like an oni."

"For putting up with you, I think I should!" Kiyoteru loosened his grip, ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, looking up into the others' eyes. "Sorry for losing my temper."

"They're brown again. Like a mood ring." Gakupo just stared, completely missing what he'd been told. Kiyoteru sighed, walking down the roadway.

"I just texted for a taxi. We'll be going to a hotel that's not too far away til we decide what to do with our lives."

This, Gakupo heard. "It's weird, isn't it? We're two thirty-five year old men who have never done anything. We don't have childhood memories, and honestly, now that I've become this, part of me wants to do as much as possible before I die."

"Don't even say that." Kiyoteru frowned. He didn't want to admit to it, but he was terrified of dying. What was worse, he was terrified of living also. What if he made all the wrong choices? What if Samsung decided to push the red button?

He swallowed hard, turning and walking as the taxi pulled up to the curb.

"Come on. Let's go."

The hotel was plush, he actually hadn't been expecting so much. He noticed the twin beds and frowned, wishing they could have been farther apart. He looked out the window, seeing the large buildings and smiled. At least for some god forsaken reason this felt nostalgic. "Let's go get food." He turned to Gakupo, who seemed lost in thought.

"There's a sushi place about three miles north. It seems to be decent."

"Hn..." Kiyoteru nodded and turned, following the taller of the men for once.

They reached the place after about an hour, never bothering to call for another taxi. It was smaller than Gakupo would have expected, but it worked out well all the same. Gakupo was worried. Kiyoteru hadn't said a single word the whole time he had been out. He looked over the menu, his eyes glazed and Gakupo frowned. "Sensei?"

"Hai, Ano, I'll take a shrimp tempura roll and a yakisoba." He murmured as he placed a bottle of aloe juice on the counter. He didn't even hear Gakupo's order, or comment at the extravagant amount the total happened to be.

He sat quietly as Gakupo placed the plate and bowl before him, watching carefully as he laid down his sixth plate.

"It's good." He muttered before looking forwards, noticing that they were at the largest table there and the whole thing was full.

"How much do you think you can eat?" Kiyoteru looked up and watched as Gakupo shrugged.

"At least one bite of each plate, I'm hoping."

"You weren't joking about trying everything, were you?"

"Nope." Gakupo grinned as he broke apart the chopsticks and watched surprised as Kiyoteru smiled, shaking his head.

"Me too. One bite of each." He grinned and Gakupo let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

He did his best to hide the relief he felt when Kiyoteru took his first bite of Sashimi.

**Hope you like! This is going to be an interesting story, I'm hoping.**

**Please remember to review!**

**Till next time, **

**じやね！**

**まつ**

**Jasminflower69**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Getting right onto the second chapter!**

**On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- **** 私言え、ね？****I know, I failed this. :(**

Chapter 2

Gakupo did his best to keep from laughing as Kiyoteru leaned over the side of the bed, the odd sheen on his face doing nothing but making Gakupo laugh harder. "You shouldn't have eaten so much!"

"I got caught up in your enthusiasm..." He groaned and laid back down. He hadn't actually thrown up, but Gakupo was waiting for it. He knew it would happen sometime. On the other hand, with what all Gakupo had ordered, the mini fridge in the room was full. All they needed was to go to the small store downstairs and grab a few drinks and they would be good. Kiyoteru had no complaints with water, but Gakupo was all about flavor.

On the other hand, he did have some compassion, and decided he would deal with water and the coffee until he knew that Kiyoteru wouldn't need him.

He didn't even know what he would do if Kiyoteru called for help, but he knew he wanted to be there.

They were eternally linked, the two living Vocaloids. He watched as Kiyoteru slowly stood and sighed, his color turning closer to normal. "I think our packages have arrived."

"Packages?"

"I ordered us some clothing. I'm not dealing with sleeping in this suit, and honestly, I want more than one."

"You ordered more suites?"

"Guess what I ordered for you?" His gaze turned to Gakupo, who was for a moment terrified.

"You didn't..."

"Of course not. You and traditional don't work well together at all." Kiyoteru let out a small, pained smile before stumbling into the bathroom. Gakupo gritted his teeth, hearing the sound that was made soon after.

"I knew you'd puke. I'll go get the packages." He smiled softly, honestly a little worried for his friend. He didn't hear any contesting, though, and left the room.

It was fifteen minutes later that Gakupo wandered up to the room, his arms full and he realized two things. First, he couldn't reach his pockets, but that was alright, due to number two, he'd forgotten the key. He was surprised to find Kiyoteru in the hallway, watching him. He walked up and took a bag as he held the door for the other.

"Ah, arigatou. I can't believe I forgot the key."

"It's fine. I feel much better now anyway." He sighed as he walked in, instantly sitting on the bed and started sorting things out.

Gakupo was really surprised, he'd only ordered two suites for himself and nearly half a dozen outfits for the other, one set of pajamas for each of them, and other daily necessities. Shampoo, toothbrushes and toothpaste, which Kiyoteru instantly ran to the bathroom with. Gakupo walked in as Kiyoteru scrubbed nearly violently, trying to force the flavor from his mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, and now I know not to do that." He grinned after spitting out the thick blue foam from his mouth. "Who knew something necessary could cause so much distress..." Kiyoteru grinned, looking at himself in the mirror.

"You look fine."

"I'm exhausted. I've only been alive for what, a week and I'm halfway across the world, finding my own existence around the natives and your whimsical nature." He grinned and Gakupo laid the pajamas on the counter before headed back to the main room and changed.

By the time Kiyoteru had returned, Gakupo had the lights out and was laying on his back, watching the sky through the opened curtains.

"Don't worry so much. If you do, by the time this life is over you'll still not have done enough to make up for all the years we missed."

"I know. Thanks."

"No prob. Good night."

"Good night." Kiyoteru climbed into the bed and was asleep instantly.

He woke the next morning and looked over, finding Gakupo still soundly asleep. He smiled as he pulled out one of the suites from the closet, dressing, then going down to the shop to get a newspaper. He sent out an email while waiting in line to Samsung asking if they could give him a Japanese birth certificate and teaching degree. It was agreed and he smiled, knowing something he wanted to do.

He was a teacher. Even in the computer he'd been modeled to be a teacher, and he knew he would be wonderful at it. He smiled, knowing he was just up the street from the Ohio State University and that they were actually looking for a Japanese teacher. He grinned as he made his way back up to the room.

"What are we going to do today?"

"Have Samsung buy us a house."

"A house?"

"And I'm getting a job."

"A job..."

"I'm applying to be a teacher at OSU."

"Pedophile?" Kiyoteru looked over wide eyed, seeing Gakupo stare back, his eyes just as wide.

"Why is that the first thought in your head?"

"Because you're going to be a teacher. Look it up."

Kiyoteru did, and was disturbed by the images he'd seen. He frowned, scrolling down across a picture of himself with a little girl with a red dress.

"This is sick." He frowned and Gakupo nodded.

"Welcome to the human race." Gakupo stood and stretched.

"I should look for a job too." He stilled and Kiyoteru watched, knowing he was looking online.

He changed and had the documents he was asking about printed before calling the college about the position.

"We actually have an opening for an interview now, if you'll be available within the next few hours."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." He smiled.

The man he'd spoken to was surprised to see him, a very Japanese looking man come in through the door. "Your English is really good. Were you raised in America?"

"No, I was raised in Tokyo." He handed the papers over to the man who looked them over and nodded.

"You're certainly qualified. These doctorates are almost too much. So, what do you do on your free time?"

"Try and live without killing my room mate." He joked and the man looked at him with a smile. "I also sing."

"You do?"

"Yes, but I'm not the best. My Room mate has those doctorates." He grinned and the man stood.

"Is he available? We also have an opening for a singing teacher."

"I'll call him immediately."

The man was surprised when thirty minutes later another man came in. His long black hair and shining blue eyes were amazing.

"Gakupo-san, can you wait for your interview?"

"I don't know how this stuff works." He frowned and the interviewer looked at him with shock.

"You came to an interview wearing that?" Kiyoteru looked over and took notice.

Blue jeans, combat boots, a white flowing shirt with a large purple pendant on a silver chain.

"Nice necklace."

"Some woman in a shop insisted I take it." He frowned as he turned. "I'm convinced this city is actually more perverse than New York." Kiyoteru did his best to hide his laughter at the thought that Gakupo had actually been outdone.

"My room mate, the musician."

"They call me the Dancing Samurai!" Gakupo grinned and Kiyoteru faltered, knowing this wasn't how an interview was supposed to go.

"Dancing Samurai... I like it. When can you two start?"

"Immediately. We're actually just looking for a place, we only came to Ohio yesterday." Kiyoteru smiled and the man stood, shaking their hands. "I'll call you with the information as soon as I get it. Welcome to OSU, gentlemen."

It was twenty minutes later when Kiyoteru finally looked at Gakupo. "Only you could get a job looking like that."

"Only I indeed!" He smiled and Kiyoteru frowned.

"It wasn't a complement."

"Don't care." Gakupo sighed, grinning. "Now you have to call me Gakupo-sensei!" He grinned and Kiyoteru just stared.

"Oh, god, what have I done?" BEEP "Ano?"

"What's up?" Gakupo stilled, watching as Kiyoteru looked blankly ahead.

"We've been approved. Samsung will buy us a house, as long as it's under... a million dollars. Let me check and see what we can do with that."

As much as he hated admitting it, he didn't really know the amounts well yet, and was worried that it would only be enough for a shack.

He nearly died of shock when he stilled, turned to the side and pointed.

"We're going to buy that place." He pointed to a large building off to the side.

"Are we really able to afford that?" Gakupo looked at the building, three stories, huge windows, a large parking area beneath the building. It was right across the street, in the middle of the campus. Gakupo grinned. "This is going to be nice."

"We'll have to have Samsung pay the yearly taxes, but I'm pretty sure they won't complain too much if we have them deduct it from the monthly allowance."

"As long as we're together." Gakupo looked down at him, and at first Kiyoteru was terrified, til he saw the look in his eyes.

"You're just as scared as I am, aren't you?"

"I can't admit that. It's embarrassing." Gakupo pouted and for the first time Kiyoteru smiled, knowing exactly what he was feeling.

**Chapter over!**

**This is NOT Yaoi! Just reiterating!**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review! Let me know what you think!**

**Till next time,**

**じあね！**

**まつ**

**Jasminflower69**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is taking so long, Grandma is in the ICU with heart valve leakage and they don't know if she's going to make it. Just my luck, ne?**

**JH014- You are totally right! Sorry about that, was reading He's Dedicated to Roses again, and they talk about the Samsung Corporation. Not a decent excuse, I know, I'll try and get around to fixing that as soon as I'm able, but may end out putting that in a few more times before I can fix it. Already at chapter 7...**

**Okay! I actually just drastically changed the way the story would go after about two weeks of writers' block. I'm switching Kiyoteru Hiyama away from his family name to show the change in him since the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Anyhow, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- Sounds like a bad song title...**

Chapter 3

It had been nearly two years since their creation. Gakupo and Hiyama had easily found their place in the classrooms, and had nearly instantly become two of the most popular teachers. Hiyama had done his best to make himself one of the most strict teachers he could think of, but the girls flocked into his classes none the less.

He'd totally fallen in love with the job, even though he was always broken up during graduation when he'd say goodbye to the students he'd become so close to. The first class was bad, but he'd only had them a month, so he totally wasn't prepared for the previous year's seniors to leave. Gakupo had calmed his tears a few times that first week, but as he prepared for the next years' students he knew that he had to cherish the time they had.

"Good morning, students. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama sensei. Though you can refer to me by either name, I do insist on the sensei honorific. Please, if each of you could tell me your names, as well as a little about yourself?" He motioned to a girl in the front row who stood and smiled, her caked on makeup causing Hiyama to grit his teeth.

After the end of the class, little more than introductions and a brief walk-through of what he'd expect from his students he almost doubted that most of them would return. They seemed to be under the impression that he'd instantly fall in love with them, which he did his best to keep from walking out of the class.

"Sorry I'm late!" A girl ran in and Hiyama looked up at her, at first frowning at the nerve of a student being late on the first day, then realized he'd mistaken her.

"Gomen, are you one of the students?" She looked up at him and her shoulders sagged, looking at her bag.

"I'm the new teacher. I must have the wrong classroom again. Could you please tell me where class 308 is?"

"You're next door. The new art teacher, ne?"

"Yeah, Unfortunately I've been to three buildings and missed my first class. I'm glad I finally found it! I'm Matsu Aoi. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Matsu Aoi... You don't look Japanese." He looked her over, a larger woman with shoulder length gray hair, which was odd considering her twenty five year old face.

"I'm not. What's in a name, right?" She laughed and he nodded, surprised by the pleasant sound of her voice.

"I'm Hiyama Kiyoteru. The Japanese teacher." He watched as her eyes widened, her shoulders stiffened and she half grinned as if she'd just been told a joke.

"Really... Do you sing too?"

"I do, actually. Why?"

"You look like my favorite computer program. It's odd that you'd have his name as well."

Big red flashing lights...

"Your computer program has a name?"

"Yeah, the voice of Kiyoteru-sensei is my favorite. Vocaloid, you should look it up."

"Kiyoteru! I'm bored! All the girls in the class keep trying to steal my shirt again!" Gakupo ran in with a sturdy set frown and the Matsu turned to him with wide eyes.

"Ah, should have told me you had between class guests!"

"It's not like that. She's the new art teacher, and has lost her way."

"Ah! I was so sad to hear that Tony was leaving, he always had the best jokes! Welcome to the arts and oddities building! I'm Kamui Gakupo! I'm the music teacher on the other side of your class!"

"Kamui... Gakupo..." She stared at his shining blue eyes for a moment before frowning and looking between them.

"Hazing the new guy? Seriously?" She nearly stomped towards the door before turning. "Aren't you two a little old for these jokes?" She slammed the door as she made her way to her room.

Gakupo was curious, but was suddenly alerted by Hiyama's red eyes.

"We're in trouble. She's familiar with Vocaloids."

"Really? No wonder she thought we were messing with her, then." Gakupo sighed and turned to him. "We have five minutes til our next class. No matter what, we need to email the company and ask their advice. Maybe we can tell her who we are to keep her quiet."

"I'm scared." Hiyama turned to Gakupo, who just smiled.

"So am I, but that's just who we are. It would be nice to have a third, though. Especially a woman." Gakupo walked through the door, leaving Hiyama to think.

Gakupo was right. They needed to email the company.

'Dear sirs,

Due to a new teacher, we may be in trouble. She's familiar with Vocaloids and thinks we're playing a joke on her. When she contacts the school to find out our real names we'll be exposed. Gakupo thinks it would be for the best to let her in, not only to save us from the hassle, but also to keep your names out of the media. I'd like to ask your opinion.

Kiyoteru Hiyama'

It was mere seconds til the response.

'We can't risk her alerting the media. Please let her in and ask her silence. If it doesn't go well, please email her name so we can try and buy her off.'

Hiyama sighed.

He walked to the next class room and frowned, watching her trying to make her desk, though her cheeks were still red.

"We weren't trying to haze you."

"Sure." She frowned, barely looking up from her books.

"How would we have known you were into Vocaloid?" At this she stilled for a moment and looked up at him.

"I don't know, but you two look just like the characters. It's too much of a coincidence that you share the voices and names."

"Because we are the characters."

"You expect me to believe that Camui Gackt is a music teacher at OSU?"

"Not the original characters, just the characters themselves."

She stared for a moment, her anger raising til Hiyama raised his hand. "Please tell me your email address, the one you have on that phone." He pointed at the obvious smart phone on the table and she stood, staring.

She quickly spelled out the address and watched as Hiyama smiled, then pointed down.

She picked up the phone, seeing the email come in.

'It's true.'

"What?" She frowned, looking back up.

"We are creations from the same company that made the Vocaloids. They're doing some sort of tests with us, to see how well we can integrate into human society or something. If you tell anyone who we are, we'll be killed. I have nothing I can do but beg for your mercy."

"Sing, then. I want to hear your voice." He could see by the look in her eyes she wasn't buying it, and smiled.

He opened his mouth and started to sing one of the songs he'd heard on the radio. He hadn't actually sang since his 'birth' and was surprised to hear his own voice. It wasn't as choppy as he was worried it would be, and after a few lines raised his hand to his throat, surprised.

"I've never really sang before. It's been two years since I was created, but I was so worried about getting into a real life I hadn't even realized..."

"You really do sound just like him." Her eyes were wide, watching him. "It can't be... There's no way that you could be here." She walked over and slowly raised her hand, touching his cheek.

"If that were the case, you'd be cold, wouldn't you?"

"The bodies are real, they were artificially made, we have a continuous connection to the internet, but we're real living people now."

She just stared for a moment, her eyes changing through so many thoughts that Hiyama quickly became worried for her sanity.

"I'll want to talk to you after classes are over for the day. Please, bring Gakupo along as well. I need to hear everything."

"Yes, of course." Hiyama bowed lowly as he left the class.

Matsu was surprised to be taken to their house, on the other side of the park, a five minute leisurely walk from the building they taught in. "Please, make yourself at home. Sorry about the mess..." Hiyama looked up angrily at Gakupo who took off his coat and shirt and just threw them over the side of the nearest couch. The room was littered with random oddities, shirts, shoes, pants and Gakupo just laid down on the couch, regardless of his clothing covering the thing. Hiyama frowned as he started picking up the clothing and tossing it into a bin at the side of the couch.

"Please, tell me your story?" Matsu asked, looking between them.

It was a good hour long story, the two of them agreed on most of it, but fought over random things, like why they came to Ohio, Gakupo said it was to get more cultured and find more mentally strong people to be around, while Hiyama's story was something along the lines of Gakupo following his pecker to greener pastures.

Either way, by the end of the story Matsu looked determined.

"The reason you two are here together, you're worried to be apart. You're like brothers here, aren't you?"

"That's the best way of putting it, yes." Hiyama smiled and she nodded, looking absently towards the floor.

"Are you alright? I know this is a rather unusual story, but now you know why we can't let anyone find out who we are. We'll be dissected if we're lucky. If not, we'll be sold piece by piece on eBay." Gakupo looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I couldn't let that happen. No matter what, you guys are alive. Your lives so far, it's almost sad. No childhood, no happy memories of family or loved ones..." She frowned and Hiyama smiled. They were safe.

"Please, don't feel sorry for us. We're still alive now, which is better than I could say for the rest of the Vocaloids. At least we have this chance."

"I understand. Thank you for letting me in." She half smiled and Hiyama knew she still felt sorry for them.

"Please, have fun with us at school. You'll understand, we're not the pathetic sob stories you think." Hiyama smiled and She stood, nodding.

"Also, if there's anything you don't know, something you don't understand, feel free to ask me." She smiled and they looked at her as she stood and bowed. Hiyama frowned at her shaking shoulders, but knew there was nothing but time that would help her understand them.

And fortunately for them, they had all the time in the world.

**Alright! Done with this chapter! Come back tomorrow for more! Don't forget to review!**

**じあね！**

**ジャズ民ふろうえる**

**jasminflower69**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! Back for more! Please remember to review! Let me know if there's something you do or do not like about the story, as I do use these as my critique for my writing and story lines!**

**Anywho, On with the show!**

**Disclaimer- My legalities here= t(-_-t)**

Chapter 4

"Oh my god..." Gakupo stumbled into Hiyama's class, as he did at the end of about half of the classes with his five minute break. "The art students are completely covered in paint. Looks like a nightmare out there!"

"Nani?" Hiyama looked up from a stack of papers he'd been looking over. As originally expected, after the first class, when the young women realized he wasn't interested in them, only about a third showed up by the end of the week. It had been two months since then, so he was praying to keep the students he had.

Oddly enough, this caught him off guard.

"Head to toe, like they were instructed to paint each other and took it the wrong way. You should come see what the hall looks like!" Gakupo grinned as he turned, seeing the paint smears across the entire floor.

"What is she doing to them?" Hiyama set a sturdy grimace in place as he walked to the next room and knocked on the door.

She flung the door open, her eyes wide, her teeth the only part of her not covered in paint. "Are you alright, Miss Aoi?"

"Matsu, please." She bowed, catching Gakupo off guard. "Just showing the students about REAL art!" She turned and looked into the class, every inch of the room coated.

"What in the hell..." Gakupo sputtered and Matsu grinned even wider.

"You may be a musician, but you don't really understand unbridled passion, completely letting loose, breaking all of the rules to make one perfect thing, do you?"

"Not like this!" Gakupo gawked, looking around. "The janitor is going to kill you!"

"I already got permission, and they've ordered an extra cleaning crew for the end of the day. I'm set!" She giggled and Hiyama sighed.

"I'll be lucky if my students will even come to class with this disaster. They'll get paint all over them just going down the halls!"

"They'll come. If not due to obligation, then curiosity will get them here. Trust me."

"I've already lost two thirds of my students. Please, don't drive the rest away!" Hiyama begged and Gakupo's eyes started to shine.

"Two thirds?"

"They drop the class when they realize he's not interested in them romantically. The curse of being so handsome!" Gakupo reached out, pinching Hiyama's cheek, who instantly smacked the hand away.

"I'll admit, Kiyoteru-sensei was always my favorite!" Matsu grinned, and looked down the hall, watching as the students stared down the hallway. "It might be a good time to return to your rooms." She was about to pat Hiyama's shoulder before stopping an inch from his shoulder. He looked over curious and realized she'd just saved his suit.

"Sorry, I'm a touchy person. It's habit for me. I'll refrain." She grinned and bowed low again.

"You're not Japanese, why do you bow and talk like that?"

"I'm a huge Japan freak. I've always wanted to go to Kyoto and Okinawa." She grinned and Gakupo frowned.

"Anime or Manga?"

"Manga."

"Otaku."

"I have a job and live on my own." She huffed before walking back into her class.

"She understood what that meant. I don't know whether to be happy or terrified."

"You should have realized she was a Japan freak when she knew what Vocaloids were, baka." Hiyama pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to his class.

"You'll notice she didn't say she wasn't a virgin." Gakupo grinned and Hiyama stalled a foot from the door.

"That's just inappropriate." He barely turned his face, but Gakupo saw the blush.

That was all he needed to know. "Fine, I'll leave that one alone for you." He bowed low before returning to his own classroom, leaving Hiyama standing in the hallway, a blush half down his neck.

By the end of the day the entire hallway, walls and all were covered in paint, and Hiyama was amused to see all of the students, not just the art students, slinging the substance around. He watched as Matsu came out and grinned down the hallway, watching the commotion. "Looks like you were right." He spoke softly to her, she turned to him and he noticed her breathing was hard. "Are you alright?"

"It's been a heavy day, acting like one of them for eight hours." She turned her eyes back down the hall, watching the last student file out through the door and Hiyama was surprised to hear her gasp. He looked back to her, watching as she literally tore the clothing from herself.

"What are you doing!"

"I'm too weighed down, I can barely move or breathe." She grunted as she tore the top off, Hiyama sighed in relief to see a tank top under the one piece work uniform.

She tore off the remainder of the uniform, and turned, unaware of the horrible blush that now covered the Japanese teacher.

"Please tell me you have something to wear besides your underwear home."

"I do." She stumbled from the room, a sarong wrapped around her waist. "I figured this would happen." She grinned and Hiyama sighed.

"A woman your age wearing strawberry underwear..." Gakupo grinned, watching from the doorway to his classroom. "It's cute!"

Matsu just stared at him, her mouth hanging slightly open, as if she didn't know whether to hit him or cry.

"Are you trying to pick me up? If so, you suck at it." She huffed, causing Hiyama to stifle a giggle.

He was caught off guard when Gakupo turned to him and winked, returning to his classroom.

"Uh, do you want to take a shower at our place before going home? It can't be comfortable to be like that." Hiyama spoke softly, deciding to ignore the other.

"I wouldn't be a bother?"

"No, and I'll order a dress so you can go home more comfortably."

"That's going too far!" She looked up, shaking her head and Hiyama smiled.

"We have plenty of money. We're here to keep from being bored." He grinned and Matsu nodded, looking down. Hiyama smiled, wondering if she was blushing.

"Give me a moment to pack up."

It was about ten minutes later that they walked through the door to the building. Hiyama sighed as he looked around and Matsu, noticing his look could only giggle. "You two are polar opposites, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we keep each other in check, except for this..." He started picking up the clothing littering the place.

"How about this, in exchange for the dress, I'll help you clean up after I get a shower. Sound fair?"

"Actually, that would be nice." Hiyama smiled and showed her to the bathroom.

Hiyama started searching online for a dress that would be suitable and in her size as soon as he heard the water start up. It really surprised him how nothing online seemed to be nearby that would work for her. He finally found a shop up the street that had a white dress with small blue flowers along the bottom hem. It was a low cut, flared dress with spaghetti straps. He frowned, thinking about it and also bought her a set of undergarments to go with the outfit, to keep the paint from seeping through. He found a set of satin white Chinese style Mary Jane shoes and nodded, knowing that it would look good on her. He sighed as he went offline, then jumped straight back, seeing her face an inch from his.

"Is everything alright?" He quickly stammered out, catching her off guard.

"I've already asked you that! You weren't moving!" She stepped back, placing her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I was looking for a dress for you." He smiled softly before realizing her current clothing.

He turned away from her and lightly coughed, hiding his embarrassment. "I'm sorry, your dress won't be here for a little bit. It should be delivered within an hour."

"It's fine. I'm just not used to this if I'm not in my own home." She grinned at the situation and laid her hands on her sides, smoothing out the towel she was currently wrapped in. "Besides, my towels aren't this nice!" She giggled as Hiyama turned back to her about halfway.

"I'll head downstairs and get drinks. Do you like coffee?"

"Hn!" She smiled for a moment and looked around. "I'll follow you down. It would feel odd to be here in someone else' house without them there."

Hiyama nodded, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable. "Then please, follow me." He smiled as he turned to the door.

Gakupo was on the couch, sans everything save his pants, the floor re-littered with clothing. Matsu giggled at the scene and he jumped up with a blush at seeing her ordeal. He quickly turned away, covering his eyes with his hands all the same. "If you two are going to be so intimate, is it really necessary to come down here?"

"She took a shower to get the paint off. I have a dress being delivered for her, but it's not here yet. If you hear the door, please take the package and let her know?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure." He frowned, refusing to turn towards her.

"For such a playboy, you're certainly shy." Hiyama chided and Gakupo responded by tossing a pillow at him. Matsu grinned, watching the two for a moment before Hiyama finished his trek into the kitchen. Matsu followed after and looked around. It was spotless!

The stove was brand new. The fridge looked like it was right off the showroom floor. She looked around at the clean counters and was in awe. She walked over and opened the refrigerator door.

"You don't have any food in here?"

"We always eat out." Hiyama shrugged as he pulled out two coffee mugs from the cabinet. She looked around, realizing why everything looked so new and frowned.

"That isn't good for you. I'll go to the store as soon as I'm dressed and make you dinner."

"You've already offered to help with the cleaning, I can't impose that much!"

"It's fine! Actually, I have fun with you two! It'll be interesting to see what you think of my cooking!" She grinned and Hiyama just stared at her, the carafe in his hands.

"You're really unexpected." He stated flatly and Matsu frowned.

"Is it a bother?"

He could hear the fear in her voice, the slight tilt to the inner eyebrow that showed her discomfort at the situation. All he could do for the moment, though, was just stare at her.

"It's refreshing." He turned back to the carafe, finally filling it with water.

**Alright! Another chapter completed! Remember to review! **

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Yeah, by the way, you can probably tell where this is going. I'll bring in someone for Gakupo eventually, but not yet.**

**Anyway, See you tomorrow!**

**じあね！**

**ジャズ民**

**jasminflower69**


End file.
